Un dia en el parque de diverciones con Hiei!
by Miisao-sama
Summary: One shott::: kurama soborna a hiei para que lo acompañe al parque de diverciones...k pasa despues?yo no les dira XD lean lean! Reviews! no se olviden nn!


Un Dia de diversiones con hiei!

Hoa! Yo de nuevo nn…si se k debería estar continuando mi otro fic NeeDs…pero me inspire de nuevo y tenia k escribir…jeje

€€€X€€€

Aaaah!- bostezó el pelirrojo recién levantándose de la cama…

"¿qué hora es?" se preguntó mirando la mesita de noche a un lado de su camita.

¿Las 10 de la mañana! O.O…¡ooowww aún es muy temprano! -.-..-dijo tirándose perezosamente en la cama.

Era sábado y por lo general en esos días kurama dormía hasta las 12 de la mañana, era muy temprano para levantarse (MiSaoShaN: Ajajajja! XP…eso no es verdad lo sé…pero suena divertido :P)

Kurama ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños de nuevo pero unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación lo despertaron.

Toc-toc-

¿Siii¿Quien es?-

Shuichii¡Levántate tienes una llamada!-dijo la dulce Shiori madre de shuichi

¡Si mama!-le dijo kurama revolcándose más perezosamente en su cama…

"Ummm no me quiero levantar"...Siguió dando vueltas en la cama, hasta que chocó de frente con la pared…

"Ummm"...eso fue mas que suficiente para despertar a kurama…

Se levanto de su cama, se puso sus pantalones y sus pantuflas de zorrito y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

En el living su madre estaba con el teléfono en la mano esperando que su hijito fuera a contestar.

¿Si?-

Alo? Kurama?-

Si-

¡Ola¡Tanto tiempo¡Te llamo para preguntarte si tienes planes esta tarde!-le dijo Yuske desde la otra línea.

No...¿Porque lo preguntas Yu?-

¡Waaa¡Que bien¿Entonces te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones?-

Ummm no se…-

¡Vamos¡Será divertido¡Y si quieres puedes llamar a hiei para que nos acompañe!-

Al escuchar el nombre del koorime, kurama sintió como se le encendían las mejillas…su mama desde un sillón se fijo en la extraña reacción de si hijito "…"…ella no se explicaba su rara acción…

Eh...Eh…no se…yo…y- o/o

¡Oooh vamos! No seas aburrido kurama! Invita a hiei¡¡¡De seguro que también él se divertirá mucho! o!-

Emmm...-

Que dices ¿vienen!-

Ok…Yuske yo iré, pero no se si hiei quiera ir…-

Aaa ¡eso tú lo arreglas! Tú sabes muy bien como convencer a hiei! nn-

Bueno…l-lo intentaré...- u/u

Okiiis! Entonces nos reunimos en la entrada del parque de diversiones a las 6 pm ¿vale?-

Si- nn!

¡Bien!Adios!-

Adios-kurama colgó el teléfono e iba a subir de nuevo las escaleras pero su mama lo interrumpió:

¿Quién era hijito?-

Emmm Yuske, mama-

Oh!...y ¿para que te llamaba?-

Aam¡Para ver si queria ir al parque de diversiones con él!-

Oooh…-dijo Shiori-y…dime ¿iras?...-

Si, voy a salir a las 6 nn!-

Bien hijito…-le dijo Shiori-

Kurama le sonrió y subió rápidamente las escaleras...Entro a su habitación y se lanzo de nuevo en la cama…"aaah…y ahora cómo voy a convencer a hiei…para que nos acompañe al parque…él no querrá ir...ú.ù" pensó mirando al techo...

€€€

De tanto pensar se volvió a quedar dormido…pero otra ves fue interrumpido por su mama quien entro si permiso a su habitación...

Shuichi¡Pero mira que desorden tienes en tu habitación!-le grito. Shiori.

Kurama abrió sus ojitos y de un salto se paro de su cama...-Emmm mama…yo…puedo explicarlo verás…esto no es lo que parece Jajaja!... nnU-

¿Shuichi que te ocurre?..¡Te has puesto muy perezoso!...¡bien será mejor que arregles todo esto antes que yo vuelva! voy a comprar el almuerzo al mall y cuando regrese quiero ver todo esto ordenado entendido?-le grito su mama.

Si mama...No te preocupes nnU-

Hn!-su mama le serró la puerta y se fue al mall.

Kurama miro a su alrededor, se tapo la cara con sus manos y se sentó en la cama"¡dios¡Como voy a arreglar todo esto!"Pensó...

Su habitación era un completo desastre…ropa interior hasta en la lámpara, calcetines sucios colgando en la ventana, los cuadernos botados por todos lados, las sabanas de la cama botadas en el suelo…y un raro olor a ropa asomagada..(La habitación d Kuramita se parece a la mía XD!)

El pobre pelirrojo suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a ordenar…toda la habitación estaba revuelta ya que la noche anterior un Youkai de fuego había entrado sin permiso y había intruseado por todas partes.Kurama le había preguntado que estaba buscando y el koorime le dijo que no encontraba su cinturón…y luego de buscar y desordenar toda la habitación hiei encontró su cinturón debajo del televisor de kurama quien todavía no reaccionaba al ver tremendo desorden en su ex ordenada pieza.

O dios…-se dijo…

Se acerco a la ventana para abrir las cotinas, cuando las abrió se fijo que en su árbol de cerezo yacía hiei durmiendo como un bebe "perfecto"penso kurama con malicia.

Abrió el seguro de la ventana y saco su cabecita mirando a hiei.tomo aire y…

¡HIEI DESPIERTA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El pobre koorime asustado, pegó un salto y fue a caer de cara en el piso.

X.X!-hiei quedo semi inconsciente por la caída, se sentó en el suelo y miro para arriba viendo quien había sido el inteligente que lo despertó.

Jajaja!-kurama al ver el rostro del Youkai no pudo contenerse las ganas de reír.Hiei tenia su rostro rojo por la caída y tenia pedacitos de pastito y ramitas en todo su cabello y junto con la expresión de enojo se veía muy tierno (en todo momento hi-chan se ve tierno! ¬)

¡Rayos!PORQUE HICISTE ESO BAKA!-grito hiei subiéndose al árbol de nuevo.

Kurama no le contesto, sólo paro de reír un momento para mirar a hiei y calló de espaldas al suelo muerto de la risa.

Hiei de otro salto se puso en la entrada de la ventana de kurama mirando al pelirrojo cómo se retorcía de la risa…

¡Que te pasa¿Que es tan gracioso?-gritó muy enojado hiei, no le gustaba que se rieran de él.

Kurama paró de reír y se puso de pié, se acerco al koorime con una tierna sonrisa y lo tomó del brazo para que entrara en la habitación.

No te enojes…ven, deja que te limpie-le dijo colocando sus manos en el rostro de hiei y limpiando todo rastro de pasto y ramas en él.

Hn-

¿Qué pasa¿Te enojaste con migo?-dijo un inocente kurama, terminando de limpiar el rostro y cabello de hiei.

-…-

Oooh...Vamos! sólo me reí porque te veías chistoso con tu carita sucia ,no es para tanto! nn!-de sonrió kurama poniéndole un dedo en la nariz de hiei.

Hn-le contesto hiei alejándose de kurama y apoyándose en la pared-¿Por qué rayos me despertaste?-

¡A! se me había olvidado!..¡Hiei necesito que me ayudes a limpiar el desorden que hiciste anoche!-

¿Que¿Que desorden?-pregunto hiei-

¡ESTE desorden!-dijo kurama apuntando por todos lados de la habitación-

No te voy a ayudar ¬¬-

¡Que! Pero hiei¡Fuiste tu el que desordeno todo¡Por lo menos deberías ayudar a limpiar!-

No lo haré-

¡HIEI! ò.ó-

¡Que no!-

¡Lo harás!-gritó kurama tomando a hiei de sus ropas y tirándolo al suelo.

¡OLLE PERO QUE TE PAS..!-hiei no pudo continuar ya que kurama le había tirado un paño de limpiar en su cara.

¡Lo harás y punto!-le dijo kurama tomando unas ropas para hacer aseo y se fue al baño.

"¿Pero quien se cree?"Penso hiei sacándose el paño de la cara y mirando la habitación de kurama…"nnmm...Creo que tiene razón o.oU…"

Kurama salio del baño con un paño rosa en su cabeza,y su cabello tomado en una colita, también llevaba puesta una jardinería rosa con una polera blanca abajo...-y bien¿Ya has limpiado algo?-le pregunto a hiei, que todavía estaba en el suelo.

Hn.-le contestó hiei volteando su cabeza a otro lado.

¿Así?..¡Será mejor que te pongas a limpiar ahora!-le grito con malicia kurama.

ò.ó...-hiei calladito obedeció.

€€€

Terminaron de limpiar en 1 ½ hr…la pieza quedó ordenada como si nada hubiera pasado…

Ufff! Terminamos! nn-

Maldito seas kurama-

Kurama le iba a contestar pero llego Shiori y comenzó a tocar la puerta de la habitación de shuichi.

Toc-toc-toc¡Shuichi estas despierto¡Supongo que ya ordenaste tu habitación¡Voy a entrar!-

Ono! Mi ma!-susurro kurama, quien, en un intento desesperado por hacer desaparecer a hiei del lugar…lo tiró al closet y lo encerró allí.

Shuichi?-dijo su mama entrando a la habitación-¡oh shuichi que hermoso¡Has ordenado todo¡Ooo shuichi eres un amor!-ella se abrazo a un nervioso kurama que le devolvió el abrazo.

Si, mama.-le dijo.

¡Shuichi que lindo eres, bueno ya no te molesto más, eso si que en unos minutos mas te llamare para almorzar de acuerdo?-

Sssi mama nnU-

Bien-le dijo Shiori saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto su mama serró el pistillo de la puerta kurama fue de inmediato a abrir el closet donde estaba un furioso hiei.

¡O hiei lo siento¡No te quise meter ahí!-

Si, si…y tus manos se movieron por si solas ¬¬…estupido...-

Perdóname hiei...-dijo Kuramita poniendo cara de perrito.

Hn-hiei solo lo miró de reojo y se dio vuelta dispuesto a salir del allí.

Espera hiei!-kurama no lo dejo seguir ya que se puso en frente de él.

¿Ahora que quieres?-hiei ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

e-to…yo…yo…y...t-u…me…pregunta…ba si…podr…-

¡Habla bien entupido!-hiei predio la paciencia.

AAaa! Mepreguntabasitegustariairconmigoalparquedediversiones!-kurama lo dijo rápidamente…adivinando la respuesta.

¿Que¡Habla bien! Ò.Ó!-

Yo…me...Preguntaba si…te gustaria ir…...al parque de diversiones…con mmmmiiii...¡Con migo!-por fin termino de decir kurama con sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

¿Que¿¡Al parque de diversiones¡Como crees que yo te voy a acompañar ridículo!-

Ummm pero hiei…ven conmigo...No quiero ir solo…-

NO…-

Pero…-

¡NO!-

¡Te doy nieve dulce!-

¡Que N…!...espera… ¿nieve dulce? O.o-

¡Si, si, si! Te daré nieve dulce si vienes conmigo hiei!-al parecer kurama dio en el blanco XP

Hn…-

¿Iras?-pregunto Kuramita ilusionado.

SOLO por la nieve dulce ¬¬-

¡Siiii k bien!-kurama estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea d ir al parque d diversiones con hi-chan k no le importo dar un tremendo grito.

o.oU-

O/OU...lo siento...no quise gritar así…-

Shichi shuichi¡¿Que te paso¡Porque gritast...!-la madre de kurama entro en su habitación asustada por el grito d su hijo...Pero...-¿shuichi¿Que hace este niño acá?-pregunto extrañaba.

¡YO NO SOY UN…!-hiei no pudo continuar porque kurama le tapo la boca.

Emm…ay…él…es…es…. ¡Un niño que me encargo una señora!-kurama se mordió la lengua.

¿Que!…¿una señora te dejo cuidando un bebe?..¿Quien era?-

Ummm nose, una señora que dijo que………………………..¡estaba desesperada y necesitaba una niñera para su niño!-

¡OH shuichi eres tan bueno!...espero que la señora vuelva a buscar al bebe...Pero shuichi... ¿Porque gritaste? o.o?-

Aaa eee…bueno yo…esque… ¡este niño me mordió!-

Aaa…Shuichii debes tratar bien a los bebes…¿como se llama?-

o.oU…aaamm...Se llama…kody… ¡si! Se llama kody!-kurama cada vez se ponía mas nervioso, aparte por las preguntas que le hacia su mama también estaba nervioso por el demonio d fuego a su lago quién parecía que iba a explotar.

¡Ooo que lindo! Bien shuichi la comida esta servida…pero no se que le vas a dar al pequeño kody nn-

Le doy un poco de mi almuerzo mama no te preocupes -

Ok-por fin la mama d kurama se fue d la habitación, kurama suspiro y le destapo la boca a hiei.

¡PERO KIEN T CREES BAKA!-

Hiei perdona…fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente...ú.ù...-

KODY?...eres un estupido Ò.Ó!-hiei se sentó en la cama maldiciendo al pobre youko en frente de él.

Perdóname…-

¡Shuuuiichiiiii¡A comer!-grito su mama desde el primer piso.

¡RAYOS! ù.ú!-

¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

Hn!-

nn-

Kurama bajo al primer piso a recoger su plato diciéndole a su mamita que almorzaría en su pieza…y cuando regreso a ella, hiei aun no se había ido.

Hiei ¿quieres de mi almuerzo?-

Hn ¬¬-

No tiene nada malo adentro... ¡Pruébalo!-

Hnnnn ¬¬-

Come hiei! nn-kurama se sentó al lado de hiei (k estaba sentado en la cama) y le puso el plato de comida en las piernas.

Hiei desconfiado miro la comida,….luego a kurama…miro de nuevo la comida….miro a kurama…y así sucesivamente siguió mirando con desconfianza las 2 cosas: kurama y el plato de comida.

Hiei…la comida de mi mama no tiene veneno ùu-

Hn-hiei tomo una decisión y probó un poco de pollo con puré. (Mi favorito XP)

¿Y¿Que te parece?..¿Te gusto? n/n-

Httmpjjjhhñ!-hiei se devoro todo el plato sin decir nada.

Te gusto nn!-

Hn uu-

Kurama bajo a dejar el plato vacío a su mama para que lo lavara ella y volvió a subir a su habitación.

Oh oh! Hiei¡Ahora que me acuerdo te queria preguntar algo mas!-

Hhhnnnn?-

Te gustaria ir al parque conmigo y los chicos también/-

9.9…Ummm déjame pensarlo….aver 6.6… ¿Cómo era esa palabra?...ummm9.9……¡Así¡¡¡¡¡NO! Nunca iría con Estos ¡a ningún lado! Que estupideces se te ocurren kurama! Ò.Ó-

Ooowww hiei porfis¡No divertiremos mucho!-le suplico kurama poniendo cara de perrito.

¡NO!-

Hiei! Ó.Ò-

¡N-O!-

¡Te doy mas nieve dulce! u!-

o.o-

¿Vendrás?

Grrrr¡Rayos¡Esta bien¡Voy, voy¡Por la nieve dulce!ù.ú-

¡Bien!Pero…¡tendrás que cambiarte todos esos trapos que llevas puesto!-le dijo kurama mirándolo de pies a cabeza, hiei llevaba su roma de lucha normal pero llena de barro y muy sucia.

¡Yo no me cambio nada!-

Hiei…"la nieve duullceee!" Ñami! w-

¡N!...¡rayos! ù.ú!-

Jaja hiei esperame aquí ¿si? me voy a cambiar y saldremos a comprarte ropa de acuerdo? -

Hn!-

Juju!-kurama se metió al baño para vestirse, ya eran las 4.30 y Kuramita tenia pensado ir al mall primero a comprarle ropa a hi y de ai reunirse con los chicos en el parque de diversiones.

:y media hora después:.

Listo hiei¡Ya Salí del baño¡Estoy listo!-kurama salio muy bien vestido de rosa saltando como una chica enamorada y tomo a hiei y lo saco de la casa sin pedirle permiso a su mama ya que ella duerme todas las tardes y nada la despierta (XP)

Llegaron al mall y kurama busco la primera tienda de ropa para niños que vio.

¿Emmm señor?-le pregunto kurama al vendedor

¿Dígame señorita?-

Kurama se sonrojó .Ésa era la razón numero1 de porqué no le gustaba salir mucho…porque lo confundían siempre con una chica…no le dijo nada al vendedor porque de seguro que si le decía èl no lo iba a atender nnU-Me podría mostrar la ropa para chicos con la talla de…él?-le pregunto el pelirrojo apuntando con la mirada a hiei quien no parecía muy feliz.

Claro venga por aquí! preciosa -

Gracias ù/ú-

€€€€

Mire aquí tenemos toda clase de ropitas para chicos-el vendedor le mostró a kurama una polera donde aparecía un leoncito blanco.

Emmm...Que dices hi-chan...¿t-te…gusta? nnU-

Ò.Ó-

Oh oh...Creo que al chiquitín no le gustan las cosas así…que le parece éste nnU-le pregunto el vendedor mostrándole una polera negra entera con una gran equis roja.

Ése me llevo nn!-le dijo kurama el vendedor sin importarle mucho la opinión de hiei.

Muy buena elección..Dígame ¿va a querer comprarle pantalones también?-

Oh! Claro, claro-

Ok, acompáñeme nn.-

€€€

Aquí están todos los pantalones para chicos que se pueda imaginar-dijo el vendedor y luego se dirigió a hiei-dime peque ¿te gustaria elegirte uno por tu cuenta?-

Hn ùu-hiei iba a explotar.

jeje nnU anda hiei!…-kurama se mordió el labio inferior arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho ,tenia un muy mal presentimiento…cierto Youkai lo iba a matar por tratarlo como niño chico.

Ooo que lindo nombre hiei Jajaja nn-le dijo el vendedor.

ù.ú#...-"me las pagaras caro kurama"pensaba el koorime buscando algún entupido pantalón que le gustara.

Mire señorita creo que su nuño ya encontró un pantalón!-dijo el vendedor mirando al pelirrojo.

n/n Siiii….-

Hiei eligió un pantalón del mismo color que su polera con unas líneas rojas y blancas a los costados (que buen gusto XP)

Ok, Ok ya tiene los pantalones y la polera…ahora le gustaria comprarle zapatos a su niño? ¬u¬-le dijo el vendedor al pelirrojo.

Aaamm...Bueno nnU-kurama iba a estar frito después que saliera del mall. Lo sabía.

Fueron a al sector donde vendían zapatos y hiei Eligio unas lindas zapatillas negras con blanco. Kurama se fue a la caja a pagar todo mientras que hiei se cambiaba la ropa nueva en el vestidor.

Aquí tiene su boleta señorita-le dijo el vendedor con cara picarona-espero verla de nuevo por estos lados…es muy hermosa ¿se lo habían dicho?-

O/O-kurama no sabia que decir, necesitaba salir corriendo de ese lugar ya no lo soportaba más, pero tenia que esperar a hiei y por suerte en segundos hiei se puso al lado de kurama listo para irse.

Ooo mire que lindo le queda la ropa a su niño! Jajaja-

Muchas gracias-le contesto kurama.

Fue un placer preciosa señorita. Vuelva pronto!-

Vámonos hiei…-kurama tomo del brazo a hiei-y disculpe señor pero yo soy un CHICO no una chica!-kurama exploto.

O.OU-el pobre vendedor no entendía lo que escuchaba.

¡Muchas gracias¡Nos vemos!-kurama se despidió del vendedor y salio junto con hiei del maldito mall.

:fuera del mall:

Ufff!...que dolor de cabeza…¿Por qué siempre me tienen que confundir con una mujer? TT-

¿Quieres que te responda eso?9.9-

NOO!...¡oh mira la hora¡Son las 5.40! Se nos esta haciendo tarde! Será mejor que nos vallamos al parque!...por cierto o/o… ¡te vez muy lindo hiei!-kurama no se resistió y le dio un dulce beso a hiei en su mejillita. (La verdad hiei se veía muy lindo con esa ropita…. ¡imagínenselo! K lindo! O)

O/O-

¡Vamos hiei que esperas¡Rápido! Te vas a quedar atrás!-le grito kurama caminando a paso rápido dejando atrás a hi.

Hiei sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar al ritmo del Kitsune.

Llegaron por fin al parque de diversiones a las 6:30(el parque quedaba muy lejos)

Ooo no veo a Yu por ningún lado ó.ò-dijo kurama decepcionado mirando por todos lados.

Hn-

…-

...-

……bueno….si ellos no vienen…p-por que no nos divertimos nosotros!-dijo Kuramita feliz de pasar un Dia de diversiones con su amorcito de fuego…entonces seria el momento preciso para declarársele.

Hn…-

Es un ¿si?-le pregunto kurama a hi

Hn-

¡Genial! Quieres que te compre algodón de dulce?-le pregunto dedicándole la mas tierna sonrisa a hiei.

Hn-

n/n!-kurama tomo a hiei de la mano y lo llevo donde estaba el kiosquito donde vendían algodones de azúcar.

¡Señor¡Señor!-grito el pelirrojo

¿Diga?-

Me da un algodón de azúcar nn!-

Bien-el señor tomo un palito y lo metió adentro de una cajita, esperó un poco y saco un gran algodón de azúcar.

Tome….especial para usted señorita…gratis– le dijo el señor guiñándole el ojo a kurama.

Eee-emmm…g-gracias n/n.-" ¡no de nuevo T·T! Porque me confunden úù?" pensaba kurama.

Kurama?-le pregunto hiei-pasa algo?-

Eh? No nada no te preocupes! nn….vamos a sentarnos en las bancas y te doy el algodón OK?-

Hn-

Ven-kurama volvió a tomar a hi de la mano

o/o-"anda raro..Que le pasa?" se pregunto hiei viendo el rubor de las mejillas del pelirrojo.

Se sentaron en la banca y kurama le paso el algodón d dulce a hiei.

¿Y? que… ¿te gusta/-

Hn-hiei saco un pedacito de algodón y se lo metió a su boquita y comenzó a saborearlo.

n/n-

no esta mal u/u-

Me alegra que te aya gustado hi-kurama se acerco mas a hiei.

Hhha…hai…-hiei no entendía, pero de un momento a otro sintió un calor sofocante y también una presión en su entrepierna (o.o)

Pasa algo hi?-

Hi? O/O-tanto fue el asombro de hiei que al algodón de azúcar se le quedo pegado en una mejilla muy cerca de la boca.

Oh! Hiei! ven, vamos al baño!-kurama despego el algodón de azúcar d la mejilla d hiei y se fueron al baño.

-/-.

En el baño :

Déjame limpiarte-Kuramita se mojo la manito y comenzó a limpiar la mejilla de hiei.

Hiei miraba a kurama recorriendo cada centímetro del rostro del Kitsune"tan lejos y tan seca" pensó.

Listo hiei. –kurama se fijo en la poca distancia en la que se encontraban…pero sentía que este era el momento indicado para confesarle sus sentimientos a hiei.

Kurama…-hiei pensaba algo parecido…pero no podía pensar bien ya que tenia un gran y duro bulto en el pantalón k lo tenia nervioso.

Hiei!-kurama se abrazó a hiei y los dos cayeron al piso del baño (en el cual no había nadie + k ellos uu)

Kuram..!-no pudo continuar porque kurama ya había sellado sus labios con un delicioso beso de roce de labios Se separaron y se miraron mutuamente con asombro

Hiei…h-hay algo que quiero decirte yo…-.

Kurama…-

Hiei…yo…tte…yo te amo…-

O/O-

Hiei-kurama se desilusionó ya que hiei no decía nada, así que se iba a levantar cuando….

Aaah!-hiei tomo a kurama y lo tiro al suelo esta ves hiei arriba de kurama.

Hiei! O/O-ahora era kurama el sorprendido.

Shhh…-hiei callo los labios del pelirrojo con otro beso. El segundo d muchos…el principio el beso fue solo contacto pero hiei lamió los labios de kurama haciendo que este abriera su boquita y lo dejara entrar…hiei recorrió cada milímetro de la deliciosa boca del zorro, kurama se relajo y le contesto al roce de lenguas de hiei tiernamente.

Por falta de aire se separaron y se abrasaron…

Nunca pensé que me corresponderías…-de susurro kurama al oído

Ni yo…-

Ummm mejor vamos a divertirnos si? es mi sueño pasar un buen día con tigo, hiei-le dijo Kuramita poniendo un dedito en la nariz de botón de hiei.

Hn-

Vamos-

Salieron del baño y kurama comenzó a mirar que jugarían primero…

Ummm…hiei ¿quieres ir a jugar tiro al blanco?-le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Que es eso?-

¡Ya veras!Ven-

Hn-

Llegaron al puestito donde decía tiro al blanco, ahí kurama le explico de que se trataba y…

¿Quieres jugar?-le pregunto dulcemente.

Parece divertido-le respondió interesado hiei.

El dueño del puesto le entrego una escopeta de juego a hiei y le dijo-tenga buena puntería jovencito! así se puede ganar un lindo peluche para su novia!-

Hn…-.-

-/- "no de nuevo "…pensó kurama.

Hiei disparo el primer dardo que dio justo en el blanco. El señor le aplaudió "que buena puntería del chico!" pensó.

Hiei siguió disparando y todos daban en el blanco sin ninguna excepción,

¿Gane?-pregunto hiei cuando todos sus dardos se le habían terminado.

Oh chico, pero que puntería tienes!Te felicito! Y ahora cual de todos los premios quieres?-

Ummm…-hiei miro toda la gran colección de peluches…habían muchos que le llamaban la atención pero se fijo en uno es especial; era un peluche grande y rosa crema, con una cinta negra en el cuello, parecía muy suave .en la parte del pecho había un corazón que decía " because i love you "..ese fue el que Eligio hiei (k sabia ingles XP)

Quiero ese-apunto al peluche.

Oh! Buena elección! Tome-le dijo el señor

Hn-

Vuelvan pronto!-les grito el señor cuando ellos ya se estaban alejando del lugar.

¡Hiei que lindo es!-

Hn…-hiei se detuvo.

Que pasa koi?-

Toma.-le entrego el peluche a kurama-quiero que sepas…k te quiero mucho kurama.-hiei bajo la mirada avergonzado.

¡Ooo bebe¡Eres muy tierno! Kurama tomo el peluche y se abrazo a él, luego acaricio la mejilla de hiei-gracias-le dijo muy sonrojado.

Hn u/u-

Que te parece si vamos a mí casa hi?...ya no creo que los chicos vengan nnU..Ven y duerme conmigo…-

¿Y…tu mama?-

Ooouuummm…le digo que me dejaron cuidando por más tiempo a "Kody"…Jajaja nn-

Hn ¬¬…-

¡No te enojes!- kurama le dio un besito en la frente a hi.

Hn…me darás mi nieve dulce?-

¡Oh si! Claro que si…y otra cosita mas /-

Ok voy-

¡Bien!-

Se fueron a la casa de kurama y allí se entregaron en cuerpo y alma por siempre…el único testigo de esto fue el osito que le regalo hiei a kurama…a kien dejaron ver el espectáculo en primera fila.

:Fin:

Termine Jajaja k les pareció nn..Yace, yace un poquito largo pero estubo muy bonito O…bueno espero k les aya gustado dejen RR! Chauuuu!


End file.
